


Confession of a Sinner

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [15]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, Blasphemy, Confessions, Creepy Dick, Dark, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Fanart, Father Todd, M/M, Pining, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sexual Tension, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," sayeth the Talon.Dickjay Week Day 8: Talon!Dick/Father Todd
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Confession of a Sinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [罪人的告解](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475360) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> Hi! I'm most excited for Free Week because (in my opinion) it's got some of my best works for the event.
> 
> I will be doing a one-AU-per-day format to shake things up a bit, day 8 is Talon/Father Todd.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
